


Your Kisses Are The Best

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: CaN U GIVE ME A STORY whEre the two mens end uP doiNg the kiSSY KisSy?!??? (</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kisses Are The Best

Mickey didn’t like kissing, Ian had learned that when he’d been rejected after the first time they’d fucked. Ian tried to pretend that it wasn’t a big deal, but he was dying to know what Mickey’s lips might feel against his, he wanted to know, if their kisses would be as rough as their sex, or if Mickey might take it slow, delve in the moment. Ian was always afraid though, that Mickey might push him away if he tried to express his feelings.

But Mickey still came back to him after he’d said he missed Mickey when he was in juvie. And he’d gladly met the redhead at the baseball field, and they’d stayed there all night, even after fucking twice. Mickey had stuck around for the company.

"I missed you," Ian said, the words only being directed towards Mickey for the second time. This time he was less sure, there wasn’t a slab of glass between them, and Mickey might actually hurt him for that.

"Fuck off," Mickey demanded, but with little venom. He wasn’t forbidding the words this time, after all, they were alone, and he knew how Ian felt. He also knew that he had missed Ian a bit too. "Surprised you didn’t find someone else, especially with how you look now, anyone would fuck you." Mickey leaned against the small wall of the dugout, and lit up a cigarette.

"I haven’t gotten any better offers," he shrugged. As soon as the cigarette was removed from Mickey’s lips, Ian was grabbing it from him.

"Dammit Gallagher, don’t you have your own smokes." Ian only smirked; he had a pack in his pocket, but Mickey didn’t need to know that.

"Find any guys in there worth fucking?" Ian asked as he exhaled.

"You’re kinda stupid Gallagher." Ian could only look at him with confusion. "I’m only fucking you." That definitely sparked a smile on Ian’s face. "Not like I want a bunch of guys knowing what I like." He tried to make it less personal, but Ian had already heard, and noticed the hesitation before he added the last bit.

"Why won’t you kiss me?"

"That’s fucking gay man," Mickey tried to wave him off.

"There’s gayer things you could do, and have done."

"You want me to fucking kiss you then?" Mickey barked, and Ian was afraid it was a trick question. He realized Mickey was being serious when their lips pressed together. Mickey put little force behind it at first, but when Ian folded a hand behind his neck, forcing Mickey closer, he opened up his mouth.

Ian got both of his questions answered. One, Mickey’s lips felt _amazing_ against his, like that was where they belonged, and where they were meant to stay. And two, Mickey kissed rough, which wasn’t what Ian preferred, but he’d take what he could get.


End file.
